


By Your Side

by Lyra_Dhani



Category: Charlotte (Anime)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Dhani/pseuds/Lyra_Dhani
Summary: "Stay away from me!"She froze. His boyfriend sounded desperate. Slowly, she stepped closer."Everyone's been looking for you. Next time, leave a message, so we don't need to have a panick attack."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfiction in AO3! And I am not a native speaker so please forgive me for my mistakes. Don's hesitate to correct me, though! I am just a student trying to improve my english writing skill!

.  
.

The grass swayed from side to side, urging her to sit down and take a rest. The breeze sang the lullaby, asking her to close her eyes.

But, she didn't. She couldn't.

Because it'd been a half hours hours since that idiot left his room without telling anyone. Again. His sudden disappearance drived everyone crazy, her included.

Tomori sighed. Her leg ached painfully after walking so long.

But it was absolutely worth it.

There he was, looking at the sunset and hugging his kness like a lost child.

This was the place she showed him many months ago, the place which projecting the perfect sunset for her brother.

Tomori was about to joined his side when he suddenly shouted, "Stay away from me!"

She froze. His boyfriend sounded desperate. Slowly, she stepped closer. 

"Everyone's been looking for you. Next time, leave a message, so we don't need to have a panick attack."

Tomori stood beside him. Yuu didn't chase her away this time, so she sat at his side, enjoying the scenery together.

"Why do you leave your room?"

"If I still in the hospital now, something bad will happen."

Tomori frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I saw a bad future," Yuu buried his head to his hands. He looked like a lost child hiding from the world. "That's why I ran away from hospital."

"I see."

Of course. Yuu was the holder of million special ability. It shouldn't be strange if one of those special ability was the power to see the future. 

Tomori rested her head in his shoulder. Yuu's body was shaking a little. Probably from the cold, but she doubted that was the case.

He was scared. 

"It will be alright," she murmured. "Everything's going to be alright."

"I know."

"I will always be by your side."

"I know."

Even thought the world rejected him, she would always be by his side.

Tomori closed her eyes. As long as they could be together like this everything would be alright.

The breeze blowed her hair gently. The sunset was perfectly beautiful. Sat side by side with Yuu, Tomori felt warm and content.

.  
.


	2. Chapter 2

Ayumi ran and ran. Her leg was aching painfully, probably because she had been running for five hours, but she didn't care.

She would run and run until she could find him.

"Yuu-oniichan!" She screamed with all her might.

Every passerby looked at her oddly. The road was very crowded and Ayumi couldn't find a mop of brown hair anywhere.

So, she ran again. 

Her phone rang. It was Sun-oniichan who called her and spoke with urgency. "He's in your apartement. Can you-"

Before he could finish, Ayumi already ran toward her home.

.  
.

It was strange.

Her apartement, her home, looked normal when she left this morning.

A grup of young man stopped her when she wanted to enter, but after knowing her name, they let her go inside. They must be her brother's men who isolated the area to make sure no innocent people get involved.

Ayumi shivered. The air was cold and the wall actually freezing.

The wall wasn't just freezing. It was burned and there were spike everywhere. Frankly, it was hell.

Ayumi sighed in relief as she saw her brother slumped in the couch, not noticing her present.

"Yuu-oniichan."

Yuu-oniichan looked up at the mention of his name.

"Who...?" His eyes were in daze. Ayumi bit down a sob. Shun-oniichan had mentioned before that Yuu-oniichan might will never be the same, but he never said how painful it would be to see her wonderful brother, her dazzling star, staring at her warily and carefully watching her every move like she would attack him.

It wasn't just painful. This feeling was killing her from inside.

Ayumi forced a smile. "Yuu-oniichan, it's me, Ayu. Everyone is looking for you. You have to get back to hospital."

"I don't want... to go anywhere anymore..." Yuu-oniichan curled up, hugging his knees. "Please... I want to... go home..."

He was in confused state. This wasn't the first time it happened. Yuu-oniichan sometimes disappeared from his room, only to be found hours later, sitting all alone. No one could stop it from happening, since, according to Shun-oniichan, he was pretty much a god.

But, he wasn't a god. He was her brother.

Ayumi wanted to hug him, but the last time she did it, Yuu-oniichan had freaked out so badly that he accidentaly transported her away into a middle of freaking forest.

So, she sat at his side instead. Usually, It took hours for him to finally got back to his sense depending how tired he was. Ayumi wanted to be by his side when that time come. That way, he would realize that he wasn't alone. Not anymore.

Ayumi already lost him once. She wouldn't want to lose him again.

.  
.


End file.
